Intervention
by LilyGhost
Summary: Ranger reads between the lines and responds to Steph's unspoken plea in a way only he can. A Ranger POV story.


**Ranger and Stephanie still belong to Janet. Any mistakes are mine.**

"Let's go, Babe," I ordered her.

"Go where? And for what?"

"Consider this an intervention of sorts."

Her blue eyes went from the resigned look I've been seeing more and more often lately, to one that's completely confused.

" _Huh?_ "

"What did you tell me not even ten minutes ago?" I asked her.

"That I think I would literally kill for a doughnut."

I passed her the bakery bag. "There's only _one_ Boston Cream in there. I'm sympathetic, but I'm not ruining your health because of it. What did you say when I asked why you require a doughnut?"

She sighed and put the bag down on her counter ... the doughnut left unchecked and untouched still inside it, which only worried me more.

"Oh _that_ ," she said mostly to herself, as if she were hoping I would forget she'd said it.

"Yes ... that."

"I should know not to call you when I'm upset ..."

"Wrong, Steph. That's when you should be calling me _immediately_."

"I'm better now."

"Are you?" I asked, ducking my head to follow hers so she couldn't hide her eyes or feelings from me.

She answered after a beat. "No."

"So I repeat, let's go."

"But ..."

"Do you need me to remind you what you told me?"

"No. I said something about being ready to give up ... and that I've never known a good ' _before_ ', just a 'less severe' bad."

"Which you were supposed to explain before you suddenly 'had to go'."

"It's nothing new ... just the same 'ol crap. My life has always baselined _suck_ , but it feels a lot more than sucky right now. My mom and I aren't getting along at all. Lula's 'help' and 'friendship' are becoming more problematic than the skips we go after. Mary Lou is busy being a good mom to her brood of boys. Oh ... and I _hate_ my skeezy cousin, working for him, my apartment, my car ..."

"I'm here to improve how you're currently feeling."

She tried hard for a smile. "You already have just for showing up when you thought I needed you."

"You did - and still _do_ \- need me, Babe. That's a fact, not a thought."

She paused long enough for my instincts to kick in. I went on high-alert.

"I do," she finally admitted. "And that's another sucky part. It's feeling like I'm _always_ going to need you, but I can never say it."

"It's about time you tell me and also yourself that."

"So shoot me, I also hate needing people."

"We all require someone. That's why I'm here. I need you ... and I need you to be functioning at your best, not feeling weighed down and trapped by all the shit life has thrown at you."

"Sorry ... today's not that day."

"It can be if you'd stop arguing and start listening to me."

"Alright ... alright. Jeez, _some people_ get real cranky when they're challenged."

"You're not challenging me, you're just wasting time that could be spent in a more productive and enjoyable manner."

"Fine. If you're willing to risk my mood, I should be willing to risk it changing. I'll get my bag and we can head off to wherever it is we're going."

"Since you don't appear to appreciate surprises," I told her, "you may want to pack an actual bag for a few days spent elsewhere before you grab your shoulder bag. Hal will get Rex and take him to Rangeman. Ella will be looking after him while we're gone. She's already received a rat-bonus for watching the hairball."

"Wait a minute ... _days?_ " She asked. " _While we're gone_?"

I leaned forward and chanced a kiss. Her lips conformed to mine and then parted, which I took as a positive sign for the weekend ahead … and the relationship that will be set in stone after it.

"Yes, we'll be gone for an extended weekend. I'm taking you to Miami. I think you'll benefit from some fresher air, time spent relaxing on the beach, and sun that stays shining without it expecting something in return. You also need a reminder of how only _one_ unselfish thing you did - out of _many_ selfless acts - not only saved my daughter's life ... but also kept _my own life_ from being irrevocably changed for the worst if Scrog had killed Julie. It's my turn to irreversibly change your life for the better. _Forever_."


End file.
